Twin Sized Happy Christmas to Fred
by Sugar Coated Accident
Summary: Fred knows what he wants for Christmas, and luckily, he's going to get it. SMUTMASS GIFT TO SHIKA'S RAPE VICTIM! TWINCEST! FredxGeorge!


**Twin-Sized**

_Merry Smutmass all!! Dedicated to my muse, who is, after all, my muse!!_

I cocked my head to the side, crinkling the pillow beneath my head as I looked deeply at my brother. I felt no need to memorize the features of the elegant face, as I had the same ones, so instead, I wondered at my luckiness. How I was blessed with a wonderful business, a happy family back at the Burrow, and a twin brother who would always be there for me. Knowing that my brother, would, indeed, always be there, filled my with a feeling of unsuppressed elation, small tears of joy tipping over my eyelids.

As George sighed and opened one eye slowly, his eyebrows furrowed. His second eye popped open, and his crinkled his nose. "Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to sound rude mate, but, you're in my bed."

_Ah, that's my George,_ I thought,_ always pointing out the obvious_. "And?"

"And, I was hoping you'd tell me why, shockingly enough," the younger of the us said with a yawn, rubbing his eye, he was careful not to fall off of his twin-sized bed as he stretched.

"Because, you colossal prick!" I cried, suddenly sitting up, "It's Christmas!"

There was a long stretch of silence that was filled with George staring at me, and me staring right back. George then flipped over onto his stomach and covered his head with his pillow, "No! No! No you did not wake me up at..." the top of his head popped out from underneath the pillow to glance at his Muggle alarm-clock, "at three-thirty in the morning!"

I sniffed indignantly, "I most certainly did, you wanker." This was one of my favorite things about his brother, the teasing, the name-calling. The pure pleasure I got from just talking and joking with him. I didn't care if it sounded like I had it for my brother. I didn't. After all, it wasn't like I'd jerked off to him or anything... Well...except that one time...

"Fred, Santa's not real, you know that. Mum's the one who put the presents under the tree. Why wake up so early if you don't get presents? 'Cause I didn't get you anything." The red-head complained, flopping his head even lower into the mattress.

I snatched the pillow off of my brothers head and went to smack him with it, when I noticed that he'd fallen asleep. I blinked. _How the bloody Hell did he manage that? Not even twenty seconds ago he was complaining, and now this? _I sighed as I mistakenly let my eyes trail down my brothers form. George always wore the same thing to bed, flannel pajama bottoms and a dark tee-shirt. That night though, God decided to bless me, as George had wore his lowest-riding pair of bottoms, starting right at his arse, covering anything that might tempt me all the more. The usual baggy gray or black shirt was replaced with a white and red shirt that buttoned in the front, and clung to my brother's every muscle, and rode up in the back, all the way to George's armpits.

I gulped in a great amount of air, cowering into a corner of the small bed. I'd never known my brother's sleeping form to be so...intimidating. How could someone be so unconsciously sexy? So...so...George-ish? I looked at his lower back, licking my lips. Dear God...that was an ass... Fred closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. _Gods...that ass. I want to own that ass. I wanted to fucking pound that ass into the floor. I want... _Fred opened his eyes and let them focus on his brothers neck. "Hmmm..." _Happy Christmas to Fred..._

The boy got onto all fours and crawled over his other, smirking greatly. He positioned himself so that his hands were on either side of George's head, and his knees were parallel to his hips. He lowered himself like he was about to do a push-up and opened his mouth, licking the broad of George's neck with the flat of his tongue.

George stirred, but he didn't stop. Instead, he took a chunk of flesh and muscle and bit, sucking the wound afterward. Choosing not to look and make sure George wasn't bothered by my presence, I bit even harder, drawing blood. I sucked on the flesh, creating what I knew would be a hickey. I spread my hands wide across his back, letting them lower and lower and lower until I reached his arse. I knew that he was awake now, because he was panting slightly, his fists clenching the blankets on either side of him.

I hummed and squeezed his arse, moving my hands again, up his back, across his shoulders, down his arms, and intertwined his fingers with my own. I waited for his breathing to get back to normal before I asked, "George, are you awake?"

"Yeah, mate...I...I'm awake." He voice was surprisingly high pitched, and somewhat comical.

I smirked and pressed my lower half against him, shoving my awakening member into the crook of his arse. "Mmm...me too."

He gasped and let me flip him over. I looked into his eyes and rubbed my nose against his. "George..."

"Mmm?"

I ground myself against him, shuddering at the feeling, "You're awake now, too."

"Y...Yeah," he panted, "I am."

I smiled at him and ducked my head down, capturing his lips with my own. His lips were rough, chapped, and smelled of morning breath, but, for some reason, I couldn't get enough. I pressed my mouth harder against his, listening to his moans, feeling him twirl his fingers in my hair. I opened my mouth slightly, grazing my tongue over his lips delicately, not wanting to frighten him off. George slowly opened his mouth, as if wary of some terrible creature that ate tongues. I gracefully delved into his mouth, exploring every corner, every nook and crany, every last dip and bump, committing them to memory.

When the need for oxygen became to great, I pulled away from him, gasping. George's face was flushed, as I imagined mine was. I kissed his chin, moving along until I reached his pulse-point, then I began to treat it as I had his mouth. I flicked my tongue against it, wrapping my tongue around the flesh that was sucked into my mouth, nibbling slightly. George groaned, arching up into me. I growled, reaching up to undo the first button of his shirt, rubbing my now fully-awakened member against his knee. I licked my way down his chest, only stopping occasionally when I had trouble with a button and had to look down to open it. When the offending article was removed, I latched myself onto his nipple, bruising yet another part of him. I bit down harshly, looking up at my other to check his reaction.

His head was thrown back, making it impossible to see his face. But oh, I could imagine it. His eyes were probably rolling back in his head, his mouth opened slightly, gasping for air. His nostrils would be flaring like they always did when he was shocked or embarrassed.

Kissing my way down his chest again, I opened my mouth, sliding it, along with my tongue, across the broad span of George. He was arching into my every touch, moaning, groaning, hissing, screaming my name, making my shudder in ways I never have before. When I reached his pants, I looked up at him, pausing. He looked down at me, his eyes slightly crossed. I tugged at the stings of his pants with my teeth, listening to the fabric pull, watching it loosen. I made sure that he nodded before placing my hands on his hips and sliding down the pants. I got to his pelvis before I noticed a light sprinkling of hair. I raised an eyebrow in questioning, "Ch-Chose not...to wear...underwear...today?"

My twin bucked up at the feel of my breath against his tented trousers and gasped, "Fred!"

I chuckled and brought my mouth to his erection, "Yes?"

"Please! Don't tease me, Fred!"

I grinned and opened my mouth tauntingly slow before I closed it over his clothed cock. I pursed my lips tightly, loving the sound he made when I did it. I gathered up saliva and pressed it to him, moaning as he yelled my name in a way I knew would embarrass him later. Putting my hands under the fabric, I reached around and grabbed his arse. I spread my fingers out as wide as they could go, the tips of my middle fingers caressing his hole. I could feel it convulsing beneath the pad of my fingers, and I moaned, the vibration causing him to shudder.

George pulled my head up to his and latched his mouth onto mine in an preditorial way. His teeth crashed against mine, and he began bucking against me, creating delicious, wonderful, glorious friction. He pulled away, panting out, "Fred. You, in me. Now." I panted right along with him, asking him to repeat himself. "Fred, I want you inside of me."

I looked at him and saw him eying my chest with distaste. I looked also and saw that I was still fully clothed. Muttering an apology, I peeled my clothes off in a rush, not leaving anything on. I gasped as the cold air hit my fully erect member, arching over my brother. I looked at him a second time and noted that he'd made himself naked while I was doing the same. I growled out in approval, licking my way up from his ankles to his inner thigh, stopping there. I then ducked my head down and stiffened my tongue.

I heard and felt my brother gasp as my tongue pierced his entrance. Gods, did he make the sexiest noises. I thrust my tongue in and out, watching as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Oh, God!" He cried.

I took my tongue out and told him matter-of-factly, "Fred's fine," I put a finger to his lips and asked seriously, "Is this your first time?"

He shook his head.

"With a bloke?"

More shaking.

I grinned. Good. I didn't very much feel like being gentle. Neither did George if the way he was rutting against me like an animal said anything. He'd wrapped both of his legs around mine, his cock rubbing harshly against my left. He had his head thrown back, moaning out in ecstasy.

I regrettably pulled my leg away, and stared at him. As I looked at him, his lips pouting beautifully, his red hair spread about his head, a wonderful idea came to me. I stood slightly to straddle his upper chest and ordered huskily, "Suck."

He paused for a millisecond before doing so.

I gasped at the sensation, falling backwards slightly. George was sliding his tongue up and down my erection, sucking it like a lollipop, rubbing my slit with the tip. I felt a tightening in my stomach, and an unforgiving rush of warmth rushed to my lower regions. I pulled away, not wanting to cum yet.

I told George to flip over, and watched as his did so. I licked my lips as I stared at his arse. Finally.

I positioned myself at his entrance, hoping the saliva would be enough, even though I knew I should prepare him. I waited a moment before pressing foreword, pushing almost all the way in. I waited another few seconds before I fully engulfed myself in his flaming, clenching heat. We stayed like that for a minute, letting George adjust. He did so surprisingly quickly, thrusting his hips backwards.

I moaned loudly and angled myself correctly, pounding into him. I panted roughly. It had never been like this, never. Not with any of the others. None of them had made me feel this. None of them had left me wanting more before we were even through. But George, George with his delectable ass, his breathy groans, his absolute George-ish-ness left me a stuttering mess in five seconds flat.

"Fred," he moaned, arching into me, "Fred, more. Faster. Harder. Anything, just, just more!" I gave it to him. I slammed down harshly a few more times before he cried out. "Oh Merlin! Fred! Holy shite! Right there!" I pounded into the spot over and over and over until...

"Fred, I...I'm gonna..."

"Yeah, me too..."

A few more hits to that special bundle of nerves and he cried out, "FRED!"

The feeling of his walls clenching me, his voice calling out my name like that, in pure, unadulterated emotion, made me cum. I filled him completely, watching as some of the milky fluid dripped out of his arse and onto the bed.

I pulled out of him and plopped down next to him, "Now, George, you can go back to sleep."

"Why, Fred?"

"Because, my dear, Santa's just delivered my gift."

I saw his eyes twinkle romantically as he asked, "Which was?"

I shrugged and grinned, "Your arse," This statement was met with a sharp smack in the head from my brother. Brother? Was that all he was now? "Ouch!"

George humphed, plopping his head down, once again, muttering about how small the bed was now.

**I patted his arse, smiling sweetly, "But, Georgie, it's twin sized!"**


End file.
